Say Cheese
by Samsquatch67
Summary: After Merlin and Arthur visit a recently capture sorcerer in the dungeons, something happens to Arthur the very next day. Something that could very well change their lives forever. (Bromance. Banter, shocked!Merlin shocked!Arthur, protective!Merlin) COWRITTEN WITH VANILLAJ1967.)
1. Chapter 1

**Cowritten with the lovely Vanillaj1967. Please drop a review if you get the chance, we're honored that you're reading our story! Thank you! Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**If you have any guesses as to what's happened, please don't hesitate to say them! *Grins***

The afternoon light was nowhere to be seen where they were. Only the light from the torches, that glinted off of the guards armor, and jumped with the flames. Merlin walked briskly just slightly behind the prince, while they made their way to the dungeons. Arthur hadn't understood Merlin's persstance as to why he had wanted to accompany him to the cells, and hopefully it would stay that way. Hopefully there would be no need for Merlin's magic.

Arthur walked the halls, taking a flight of stairs with ease. The sound of his and Merlin's boots echoed through the long halls. The knights and guards nodded to the young prince as he walked past.

Uther had sent him to interrogate a prisoner; one who supposedly possessed and used magic. Arthur wondered, yet again, if this was really the right thing to do. Surely not all magic users were evil? He shook his head, ridding it of that thought. He wouldln't question his father's choices. The king was more experienced than he himself. He knew that... but sometimes...

Arthur stepped into the main hall of cells, and headed toward the last one on the right. That was where the prisoner was supposed to be kept. The prince turned back toward his servant.

"You know, Merlin, you don't have to baby sit me. I didn't ask you to come," he stated raising one gloved hand as an invitation for Merlin to leave if he wanted to. He knew that Merlin didn't really agree with his father's choices either... probably even less than he himself did.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that," Merlin said under his breath. "Well, if you still have chores for me to do, I just might as well come with you." The warlock looked at the cells that lined the walls, imagining the many wizards, witches, or sorcerers and sorceresses that were kept in them before being executed by way of pyre. It made a chill of cold dread climb down his spine. He swallowed back the rush of emotions and pushed away the mental images and imaginary screams, although, he couldn't make one thing fade. The magic in the ground beneath him screaming in remembrance; in pain.

Arthur nodded. "I'm sure I can come up with something.

The prince kept moving forward until he reached the last door. He turned, standing a bit back from the bars, and looking in. A man stood, looking out the window at the hangman's platform, by which he was most likely to be hung from the following morning. He turned, pulling a brown hood from his head and looking intently at Arthur.

"So the king sends someone else to speak for him?" the sorcerer said. His eyes flicked toward Merlin, then back to Arthur.

"I am the crowned prince of Camelot," Arthur stated, half indignantly, as though feeling he'd been slighted, simply because he wasn't 'the king.'

"Oh, I didn't know..."

"There are reports that you practice sorcery."

"Are there?" the man asked, cocking his head and frowning. "Lies... I was framed. It's not true." The man moved toward the bars, limping slightly, as if from a beating he'd recieved. "I don't use witchcraft. I don't want to die."

Arthur swallowed hard. He didn't really want the man to die either. He looked over the man's shoulder, still appearing to look at him. Honestly though, he couldn't look him in the eyes knowing that he might die, unless he could PROVE without a doubt that he did not, and could not use magic. "Can you prove this?" he asked. "I can't release you unless you prove your innocence."

"Why is magic a crime, anyway?" the man questioned. Again, his eyes darted toward Merlin, then back at Arthur.

Merlin stayed silent, listening intently to the conversation at hand. He looked at the man, clacking his teeth together, jaw muscles tightening. The laws were wrong. Uther was unjust with his punishments, he'd have a man hanged for bending the elements to create a galloping unicorn for a child. But still, the manservant was far from relaxed around the possible 'sorcerer'. A lot of people had grudges against Uther, and the best way to get vengeance was Arthur.

Arthur sighed. "You don't have any defense?" he asked.

"Please... you have to belive me. I didn't hurt anyone! I'm not what the king thinks I am!"

Arthur gritted his teeth together. He hated this. How was he to know if that was true? He couldn't. "I'm sorry. I can't do anything. The choice is up to the king."

The man's expression fell, and he looked desperate. His wide eyes moved to Merlin, then Arthur again. "W... how long... until?" he asked, not finishing, as he knew he didn't need to.

"Two days, unless you can prove your innocence. But we have a witness saying they say you preforming magic."

At that, the man let his gaze drop to the floor. He trembled for a moment, then looked up. He extended one hand forward, toward Arthur, then began speaking. "Otni Ai Esuom!" he chanted, repeating it. His eyes flashed gold. "This is to prove to the king that I did not kill anyone!" the man hissed. "I didn't hurt anyone!" he repeated.

With that, Arthur jumped back. So this man did have magic. What had he done? What was he doing?

"Arthur!" Merlin cried rather suddenly, gripping the blond's shoulders as if expecting him to fall over writhing in pain at any moment. He could feel the magic buzzing in the room now, like a soft whir that only he and the man in the cell could hear or feel. It didn't feel like dark magic, no dark cloud of evil floating around the young Pendragon. "What did you do?" he barked, looking at the other magic user.

Arthur pulled out his sword, ready for anything, and expecting the worst. He repeated Merlin's question, surprised by his servants loud barked question.

"I did what I had to to prove I didn't hurt anyone! I'm not... evil! You'll see!" he exclaimed, then looked on Merlin with desperate eyes. "Please... help me. When you know... when it's over... help me." he whispered.

Arthur turned, shaking his head and pulling Merlin along with him hurriedly. Nothing had happened yet. He hoped nothing would. Until then, the man would stay in the cells... he would stay there until the end... or, his end. Again, Arthur pushed the thought away, and left the cells, calling back to the guards, "Double the guards at the entrance to the cells, and be careful."

Merlin didn't turn away from the man, only walking backwards with Arthur dragging him by his bicep. He only turned when his legs refused to continue to cooperate somewhat gracefully and nearly sent him clumsily sprawling to the ground. The dark haired man glanced at Arthur, then over his shoulder, then once again at Arthur. If the man in the cell had recognized him... As Emrys, then why would he have put a spell over Arthur? Wouldn't he have known about the Once and Future King, known about 'Emrys' destiny? But something told him that the man was telling the truth. That he really did just wish to prove his innocence. An instinctive pull.

Arthur wondered what he did. He didn't know. That proved only one thing. The man was guilty of sorcery.

"What do you think he meant?" he asked absentmindedly, talking to Merlin, as no one else was around to hear. "He 'did what he had to, to prove he didn't hurt anyone? And what did he do? I don't feel any different... maybe... hungry, but not different." Arthur said, tilting his head back and sneering slightly as his stomach growled in agreement.

His thoughts turned back to the spell the man had spoken. He'd seen the gold in his eyes... he thought he'd felt a wave of power hit him, but nothing had happened yet. No one else seemed to be concerned either. If the king, his father... Uther, had been affected, he would know. So, apparently, nothing had happened.

"What about you? Did he enchant you?" Arthur asked, turning to look at Merlin and slugging him on the shoulder gently, waiting for the answer.

"No," Merlin ground out, frowning at the floor. He looked back up. Did he enchant Arthur? What had he done? "Arthur, are you sure there's nothing different? Do you- do you feel any strange urge to kill anyone?" the younger man prodded verbally, the concern in his eyes wasn't hidden.

Arthur stopped waking, looking at Merlin with a 'really?' expression. One eyebrow was pulled higher than the other, and his ocean-blue eyes were wide and disbelieving. He pursed his lips and shook his head. "No, Merlin, and if I did... it'd be you. You're still alive, so..." he paused, looking around, then back at Merlin. "No. I'm fine."

He continued walking, smiling ever-so-slightly as he did. He headed up the stairs that lead to the hall where his chambers were.

Merlin huffed in exasperation, glaring. "This is serious, Arthur!" he said in a hushed, somewhat frantic tone. "You're SURE? There's nothing?" he looked suspicious, eying Arthur. He'd tell Gaius about what happened. Gaius would know what had happened, right? Maybe it really had been nothing. But he'd felt the magic.

"Yes, Merlin, I know, probably better than you do. I mean, honestly, what do you know of magic?" he asked, then continued on. "That's right, nothing," he called back 'cheerily.'

Finally, they arrived outside his door. He yawned, and stretched out, looking at Merlin. "I've a knighthood to bestow tomorrow, so my armor needs to be polished... that'll be all for tonight."

"Of course, Sire," Merlin sighed, drawing out the title perhaps more than he needed to. "Anything else you would have me do, you know, because sleeping is for the birds." Merlin's eyes sparkled and he smiled cockily. Honestly though, it was a facade. He was still worried about the spell.

Arthur breathed out a puff of air in an almost-laugh, removed his glove, and batted Merlin over the head with it. "No, you've bothered me enough for one day," he teased.

Merlin coughed out a sound as he got swiped over the head by the glove. "Yeah, well, it's good to know I'm not the only one doing the bothering!" he returned, grinning broadly. "You should get some rest," Merlin said hastily, before Arthur said it himself, because he would. Merlin smiled and half waved, half nodded his head in a halfhearted servants bow. He spun around, heading off to the armory.

Arthur pulled open his door, nodding once to Merlin, and walking in, closing it after himself. He moved across the room, toward his bed. He pulled his shirt off, then toppled face first into bed. He tugged the blankets up around himself, and leaned against the pillow with a sigh.

For some odd reason, Arthur was still hungry. He decided that he was hungry enough to naw on paper if he had to. He frowned and shook his head. That was an odd thing to think. He'd do something about it tomorrow.

For now, he had to worry about the sorcerer. He ran a hand over his face. Whiskers. He frowned and pursed his lips, rubbing his jaw and chin. He'd need to shave tomorrow... he hadn't remember those whiskers being there that morning. Oh well... he'd fix that tomorrow, as he'd already decided.

He glanced once around the room through sleepy eyes. It looked bigger than it normally did... probably because he was tired, he figured. He nodded once, shut his eyes, then drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

it was the next day, and sun filtered in through Merlin's window. He slept face-down on the bed, head turned sideways on the pillow, arms splayed off the sides of the bed. He cringed awake, groaning after he realized it was another day of working for the prince. He lifted his head, and with another moan, dropped it down onto his pillow to muffle yet another exhausted sound.

He finally got up, getting dressed, fixing his hair from the messy, spiked state it was in, and speed walking to the door. "Merlin, aren't you forgetting something?" Gaius asked, his eyes shifting up from the book he was reading without his head moving. Merlin looked up at the roof thoughtfully, tongue in his cheek. He shook his head.

"I don't think so," he answered, then spun back towards the door.

"Breakfast!" Gaius cried in exasperation.

"Oh." Merlin shrugged. "I forgot," the warlock offered.

"You forgot." Gaius rose an eyebrow, one eye open larger than the other, his lips in a flat line.

"Yeah," Merlin nodded, smiling and breathing in an odd hissing sound. He pressed his lips together, tilting his head upward, looking at the door, "Arthur will be mad if I-"

"Go. Just don't forget your lunch."

"Thank you Gaius!" he grinned, bustling out through the door and going from a fast walk to a jog, quickly getting the large royal breakfast platter from the kitchens and making his way to Arthur's room. He opened it, once inside purposefully slamming the door and shouting- "Breakfast, sire!" no one answered. His mischievous smile faded into a confused expression. His mouth slightly open, he humphed indignantly, setting the tray on the large table in the middle of the room. "Arthur?" he called experimentally.

Arthur woke with a start as Merlin blew into the room shouting. The servants voice was as loud as thunder. "Merlin! There's no need to shout so loudly!" he scolded. He was surprised at the sound of his own voice... small, quiet.

Arthur shuddered, turning over and looking up. Everything looked huge. His eyes widened and he stood up... on his pillow, which was now a thousand times bigger than he himself. He yelped in surprise and looked down at himself. He had tiny... fury... paws? 'PAWS!?' he thought in terror. He had paws.

"What on earth?" He shouted. It must be a dream. It had to be.

No... it wasn't. A sudden thought struck him, and with horror, he remembered the previous night. The prisoner, the sorcerer had cursed him and changed him into... what? He closed his eyes, swallowed, and looked down again. He was furry, very furry, and wearing a pair of tiny black pants. He sighed, glad that at least his clothes shrank with him, and he wasn't naked.

He fell to all fours, and then raised one... paw to his head, running it over his face. He was furry there too. His face was slightly pointed now, and he had... whiskers. He groaned in frustration. His paw moved up until he found his ears. Little, round, fuzzy ears.

"A MOUSE?!" Arthur shouted. I'm a MOUSE!" he exclaimed, terror clear in his voice. What was he to do? The king would notice his absence! What would happen if a maid or servant found him? He'd be killed! What if a cat spotted him? The thought made him shiver. 'Prince Arthur, of Camelot, slain by a barn cat.' he groaned mentally.

Quickly, he turned his attention back to Merlin. Heaven help him. What if Merlin... what if he... Arthur swallowed loudly, dropped back to all fours and ran across his bed, finding it much larger than it had been last night.

"MERLIN!" he shouted, hoping that he still sounded like himself, not a mouse.

Merlin frowned at the sound of squeaking. He listened to the sound, and stalked towards the bed. He recognized it. It was a mouse. And it would probably leave droppings all over the room, and guess who would get to clean it up?- The lucky servant of Arthur Pendragon. He'd faced witches, and many other things, he didn't need to go off on a list: but his greatest enemy of all was right there, probably leaving dung all over the prince's bed... Alright, second greatest enemy, second to rats.

He peered over the bed, seeing the small brown body.

"I'm sure your mouse friends didn't tell you the danger of coming here, did they? You know who scrubs the floors every day, huh? Do you know who washes the sheets, and the blankets, and that pillow case that you're on right now? Me. And do you know who I am? Because if you did, you would run in terror. I'm the one prophesied by the Druids. I'm the one whose destiny is to protect Arthur. And that includes- but is not limited to- you, and every other mouse. I'm the one who has- Pants?!" Merlin dropped the large book he had grabbed during the duration of his speech, his mouth opening and closing as he leaned closer to the pants-wearing mouse.

Arthur flinched at Merlin's tirade. He didn't understand what Merlin meant. Not a word. Sure, mice were a threat, and generally, Arthur would be more than happy to let Merlin off them. Not today. Today was a bit different. But still... what was this about Merlin PROTECTING him? He huffed a humorless laugh at that. And what was this about the druids? He would find out later.

He eyed Merlin suspiciously, and stood on his back legs, crossing his mouse arms, over his mouse chest. He cursed in frustration, and shook his head, then looked up at Merlin. "Don't you DARE pick that book up again," he commanded, then walked, intermitently on all fours, and back legs. "What did he do to me? Can Gaius undo it?" He continued walking until he reached the end of the bed.

Merlin loomed over him... and it was a bit intimidating. He swallowed convulsively, then looked up at his manservant. "And what's this about druids? You had better understand me Merlin!" he shouted, waving his... arms... in the air and pulling his black pants a bit higher up, realizing that there was now a hole in the back of them... for a... he swallowed hard. For a tail. He grabbed the small, fuzzy tail, and held it in his two front paws, gaping at it.

"A TAIL, Merlin, look at it! I have a tail!" the prince exclaimed, waving his tail toward Merlin in disbelief.

Merlin stood gaping. Finally he closed his mouth, expression morphing into something of amusement and shock. "Arthur?" he coughed. Getting on his knees, he examined the tiny creature. "Arthur!" The warlock looked ecstatic, bemused, and surprised all at the same time. He laughed, but cleared his throat to cover for it. "You're a mouse!" he stated bluntly.

Merlin nodded, more serious, if not just by a little bit. "Alright... I'll take you back to Gaius." Before the young prince could voice his opinion on the matter- and for the fact that Merlin was sure Arthur's pride would not allow anything of this sort- he cupped his hands around the mouse, picking him up off the bed and pulling his hands protectively close to his chest.

"AAHgg! MERLIN!" Arthur growled, slamming his tiny fist into Merlin's fingers and hands. He was trapped like an... animal. He frowned, his face twisting into a sneer at the thought. He flopped down in frustration, staying still and crossing his arms, sulking as he let Merlin carry him... as if he had the choice.

"I won't forget this, trust me! SO... just... be careful. And Merlin, other than Gaius, no one hears of this. AND another thing... we are going to find a better way for me to get around, because you are NOT carrying me everywhere like this!" he continued, hoping that Merlin would hear him. 'He had better.' Arthur thought to himself.

**Did you expect THAT? Haha. If you have any guesses as to what's going to happen, or want something certain to happen, please don't hesitate to tell us! **


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Guest: Thank you so much! Glad it was surprise! ;)**

**Bellanca: Haha, well, here it is, hope you enjoy it just as much! *Grins***

**BadTigz: Well, here's this! :D**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: Lalala, don't know what to say, *Laughter***

**MerlinMorgana1579: Yep. Do you like the title? *Grins, shrugs* **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

Merlin had his chin rested on his hands, which were on the table in front of Arthur. He moved only to rub a hand across his eyes. They had gotten there that morning, finding a note from Gaius saying he had gone to the lower town to treat a man with a broken leg, and every since then had been waiting. He grinned, still pressing his fingers against his eyes, and let out a long sigh. "Arthur, I know you're not going to like this, but, maybe we should get the sorcerer from the dungeons. Maybe he'll... fix you."

Arthur stood on his hind legs and glared at Merlin. His tirade was only just beginning "What are you smiling about?"  
>The young prince still couldn't believe it. He'd been turned into a rodent. "If he wanted to prove his innocence so much, why did he turn me into a mouse?" Arthur spat back at Merlin. "Have you found anything in Gaius' books about turning me... back?" He was clearly still indignant about being a mouse.<br>He sat down, looking frustrated as he noted that his tail was in a knot. He spat a curse and grabbed it, working at untangling the new, unwanted limb. "Merlin... WHEN I'm changed back... you will mention this to NO ONE!"

"Of course not." The manservant covered his smile with his hands, clenching and un-clenching them in front of his face. "I've looked for a way to... cure... your... condition, but I can't find anything." He looked back down at the books spread out across the table, randomly opening and flipping through pages to get his point across, "There's just too much to go through, I don't know if I've missed something. Gaius will know when he gets here; don't worry, Arthur."

Arthur's mouse-voice squeaked as he answered. "Don't worry? Yes, of course don't worry... if it was you who was the mouse, you'd be worried!" He began pacing, right paw against the 'elbow' of his left arm, and his left paw was clenched, resting just before his lips.

"And Merlin, get me a shirt... this is just... weird." The young mouse-prince kicked at a potion bottle, glaring at everything. He was not yet through complaining. He still wondered what his father would do when... if he found out. What would happen if a servant decided to... exterminate him? He gulped at the thought.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO-" Merlin threw his arms out to his sides. "Do you want me to go steal a little girl's doll so you can have a shirt, Sire?" he asked incredulously. He rested his elbows on the table, fingers running through his dark hair. "How am I supposed to find a shirt that fits you? Do you happen to have shirts that size in your room?"

"Don't be so dull-witted, Merlin. I'm sure you'll think of something. If nothing else, MAKE something. I'm not going around like this." Arthur refused to go back and talk to the sorcerer. Who knew what the man would turn him into next? A flea perhaps? Arthur wanted nothing to do with that.  
>He sighed and shook his head, realizing he was hungry... very much so. He looked around, then back at Merlin. "What do you eat around here? I don't see anything edible."<p>

"You're a mouse, I don't think it matters if you have a shirt or not." Merlin stood up, walking across the room and coming back with a block of cheese, setting, more like slamming it down on the table. "You're a mooch," Merlin complained, falling back down onto his seat.

Arthur rolled his eyes and looked at Merlin. "Cheese? Honestly Merlin? Just because I'm a... Aghh... never mind!" He moved toward the cheese and started in on it, nibbling at the edges. It was better than he'd expected. perhaps because he'd eaten so little that day.

Finally, he paused, feeling guilt nagging him. He stepped away from the cheese and padded to the edge of the table. He clasped his paws in front of himself and looked down for a moment, then back up until his eyes met Merlin's. "Thank you, Merlin... I know I've been, difficult to deal with... but... well..." he stopped, just gesturing to himself with a paw and sighing.

"Now would you PLEASE get me a shirt? And sword... even a toothpick would do better than nothing!" Arthur added after a moment.

A grin grew on the warlock's face. "You're welcome, Arthur." He stood back up, finding something that neither Gaius nor himself would miss and tore off some of the fabric. Not wanting to deal with sewing, he went back to the table, "Don't move," he ordered, tying it around him in a makeshift shirt, and keeping it in place with a knot.

Arthur held up his arms, waiting patiently as Merlin tied a short-of-shirt around him. He nodded once, then dropped to all fours and scampered across the table, reaching the end and finding a toothpick he'd seen earlier. He picked it up, swung it around, and quickly decided that it would do better than nothing.

The young prince was just heading back across the table when the door to Gaius and Merlin's house swung open with a loud boom. He flinched, wondering if that was how mice heard things. His eyes traveled to the door, expecting to see Gaius. Who he saw was far more terrifying.  
>Arthur's expression shifted between fear and hope. "Father!"<p>

Uther bustled into the room and glanced around. His eyes landed on Merlin. The king nodded to the servant, and crossed his arms over his chest, then took another suspicious look around. "Where is Arthur? I've not seen him, and he was to meet me this morning."  
>Arthur looked up in desperation. Merlin could hear him... why could his father not? "I'm RIGHT here!" he shouted, waving his arms and hopping up and down. Perhaps it was because Merlin had been there when Arthur had been cursed, so that was why he could hear him? He figured that must be it.<p>

"Sire!" Merlin cried in surprise, but quickly pulled himself out of his shock. "I've no idea," Merlin answered hurriedly. He almost turned to tell Arthur to shut up, but held his tongue. The last thing they needed was Uther finding out and moving the execution to sooner, because he was sure that would do nothing, Arthur would still be a mouse.

Arthur groaned. He couldn't believe it. His eyes widened as he looked at Merlin. "Merlin!"

He shook his head and ran across the table, then started jumping again, calling to Uther, trying to catch his attention. Perhaps then Uther would hear him. Maybe he was too quiet, but if he was louder, then his father might hear him.

The king turned, looking past Merlin as he heard a small squeak. He squinted slightly, tilting his head and staring intently at the table behind Merlin. Uther Pendragon gasped in disgust as he saw a mouse, dashing and running about on the table. "Is Gaius aware that he has vermin like that in his house?" He'd seen mice everywhere though, so this was no surprise.  
>Arthur was in shock. His own father couldn't hear him. He thought he was a mouse, and actual, proper, cheese-loving mouse. He stared in disbelief. It was true then; only Merlin could understand him.<p>

"What? Oh-oh, yes," Merlin laughed awkwardly. "It's a bit hard to explain," he said, not wanting the king to try and kill his own son. Standing up with his hands clasped behind his back he nodded, breathing in through his clenched teeth for an odd sound. "It's my pet." He snatched Arthur from the table, laughing uncomfortably again.

Arthur grunted, falling over in Merlin's hands and just staying there. He didn't like it, but he didn't want to be pancaked. He sighed, pressing his paws against his head in disappointment. He heard Uther's answer to Merlin.

"Your... pet? Very well, so long as it does not distract you from your duties, and as long as it doesn't find its way into my castle." The king turned, and was heading back out when he paused. "When you see Arthur, tell him he's to meet with me. If you forget..." Uther let the sentence trail, reminding Merlin of the fruit-pelting punishment he'd already received many times before.

"Of course, I won't forget, Sire," Merlin gave a halfhearted, somewhat clumsy bow. He waited until Uther wasn't looking to set the mouse back on the table, spinning around and putting his hands on it as well, looking at the young prince. He let out a loud breath, cocking his head and furrowed his brow.  
>Arthur sat down in one hard, fast motion, letting his head hang. He stuck his 'sword' beside himself in the table. "He doesn't understand me..." he mumbled, looking up at Merlin through unbelieving mouse-eyes. He swallowed loudly... or, it was loud to him, then replaced his disappointment with determination. "What do we do now? There must be a way to change me back, without begging a sorcerer for help."<p>


	4. Chapter 4

**I promise this chapter was NOT supposed to go this direction, but it did, so... It did!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Bellanca: Hhahaha, that is what Merlin thought, too! And yes, I'm pretty sure Uther DOES think he is crazy... *Grins* **

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: Haha, Dragoon the Great! :) **

**Alaia Skyhawk: Glad you think so! ;)**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Yes, he does, you guessed it! And, I guess if it fits in, it will be a reveal fic. **

Merlin carried the animal in his hands warily, dodging people who bustled around the courtyard, knights and servants going to their houses or posts. Gaius had shown up about an hour prior, and told them he'd look for a cure, while they spoke to the man who'd done this. So, they were going to try and get him to undo it. The sentence had been postponed because of Arthur's disappearance, so they had more time. The manservant passed a man pushing a wheel barrow, and several guards that switched positions for the next few hours.

That was when he tripped. Someone rammed into him during his distraction, sending him flying onto the ground.

As Merlin fell, so did Arthur. From his position in Merlin's hands, the mouse-prince fell, tumbling hard and fast. The world seemed to be spinning. He bounced against the cobblestone of the courtyard, and once he finally landed, he groaned, or rather... squeaked. The prince stood dizzily and shook his head. Before he could move farther, he toppled sideways, panting slightly.

He was about to stand, when he saw a shadow looming over him. He rolled over and looked up. To his horror, he came face to face with a pair of green eyes and bristled whiskers. Arthur gulped, pulling his toothpick sword up. 'That's it... If I'm to die by cat... I'll go fighting.' he thought.

The cat lunged. The young prince dodged, stabbing his wooden toothpick sword into the cat's side... or rather into its fur. It did nothing but make the cat angry. It went at him again. He rolled to the side, groaning at the pain he already felt from his fall... but the cat was too fast.

Arthur let out a pained cry as the cat's razor sharp teeth sunk in. He writhed uselessly against the jaws of the creature that would be his doom. He couldn't believe it... He'd faced witches, wizards, druids, dragons, and armies, and a cat was to be his death? The thought was almost enough to bring tears... ALMOST. He lashed out at the cat with his 'sword,' still hoping to free himself.

It hurt... it hurt... he couldn't focus... he was losing too much blood and he knew it. "MERLIN!"

Merlin looked up from where he had landed on the ground, his hands underneath of him as he tried to push himself up, getting his feet under him. He scrambled to a standing position, trying to pinpoint the sounds of pain. Then he heard the mouse-prince-Arthur cry his name. "Arthur!" he cried, seeing a tabby standing in the courtyard a little ways away from him, shaking its head and pawing at its mouth. No, the mouse hanging from its teeth. Cursing, he ran towards the cat, already crouching to the ground before fully stopped. The cat bounded away from him, so he kept crouch-running, hands outstretched. Tail raised high, the feline trotted off. Merlin lunged, plowing the cat over with an angry sound. Ignoring the on-lookers, the wrestled with the creature.

"Let go!" he demanded, trying to pry its jaws open. Eyes briefly flashing gold, the cats jaw dropped open, and out fell a bloody heap of mouse. From this position he guessed no one had seen what had happened, but at the moment he couldn't care if they did. Scooping up the precious bundle he looked at the hissing animal before him, "Bad cat!"

Arthur vaguely felt the release of the cat's jaws. He heard Merlin scolding it... but everything was cold and dark. He felt... lost. He barely understood what had just happened. Merlin had somehow managed to get the cat to let go. His addled mind told him that Merlin had done something... odd. No, that couldn't have been right.

He blinked sluggishly, looking up at Merlin through the glassy, black eyes of a sick mouse. He suddenly felt very tiny... very desperate, and very near death. He coughed and tried to stand, but ended up toppling over in Merlin's hands again.

"Merlin..." he muttered, paws clutching at Merlin's fingers. He had to say the inevitable, before he keeled over, and he was man-enough to do it. "I'm... If I die, I should probably... thank you, before then."

"No. No," Merlin shook his head in denial. "This isn't what's supposed to happen. You're not supposed to die yet. You have to live. You haven't full-filled your destiny yet. You still have things to do. This isn't supposed to happen, " Merlin ran through his words, and with desperationtried to apply pressure to the wounds with his other hand which was not full of a mouse. Lips pressed together, and then they twitched to the side. His eyes watered, and with one hand he rubbed his nose, sniffing.

The people in the courtyard looked strangely at him, he could feel their stares and hear the gossip, the whispers. The laughs, the jests now being thrown his way. And they couldn't see it, they were blind, as their future king died before their eyes.

Arthur laughed, the sound humorless and hollow. "Yeah, I know... I can hardly believe it myself." He had barely managed to cough out the words. Arthur tried to come up with something else to say, but nothing came. He felt like he should say something profound, but it seemed like Merlin had everything covered on that end... surprisingly.

"Don't tell anyone... that a cat killed me," he sputtered. "Tell them... I was hunting a dragon or something," he added. He ran his paws over his face, shivering and wincing in pain. He groaned, curling in on himself and wondering how much longer he had. The prince vaguely wondered if perhaps the sorcerer could heal him. Then the thought crossed his mind that the man probably wanted him to die... slowly, as a mouse.

"No. No, you're not going to die, Arthur," Merlin said, determined. "You're going to live, and you're going to become king, and you're going to set of a chain of events that brings about peace. And you want to know how I know? Because I've seen it." The warlock's voice was thick with emotion; pride. He could still feel the stares on his back, burrowing into his soul. He closed his eyes, putting his forehead against the bloodied Arthur and mumbling under his breath. And then again, shaky words, and perhaps the anguish of his soul was what drove his magic to react to it. He opened his eyes again.

Arthur's eyes opened as he heard Merlin mumbling the words of magic. He recognized them. He flinched in surprise and his breath came in fast, sharp gasps of shock. He wriggled backwards, propping himself up and looking at Merlin's golden eyes.

Even with the pain he was in, Arthur's natural thought was to hate magic. Uther had taught him that his whole life... But as his eyes met Merlin's, he began to question that. He felt his pain lessen somewhat.

Merlin was... healing him? Surely he knew what this meant? If Merlin used magic, and Arthur did survive, that could mean the end of Merlin's life, and he would know that. But rather than keep his secret, and his life safe... Merlin was choosing to save him. The servant's words raged through Arthur's mind like wildfire. 'No. No, you're not going to die, Arthur. You're going to live, and you're going to become king, and you're going to set of a chain of events that brings about peace.'

Arthur finaly relaxed slightly. The pain wasn't gone, but he no longer felt his life slipping away. He looked up at Merlin through wondering, curious, and a bit scared eyes. "You... have you been... I mean, all this time?" he asked, mumbling his words.

"I'm not sorry," Merlin whispered in reply, his eyes slipping shut. "It wasn't my choice, I was born with it. I never practiced witchcraft, I promise. I've used it for you, only to help you," the young man said what seemed like a rehearsed line. Shaking himself out of his trance, he didn't think about what would happen, or magic, or if any of the people watching had seen, just gently held the crimson covered mouse, stood, walked, left, un-knowingly having tears streaming from his eyes.

Arthur was a bit shocked by Merlin's confession. Suddenly, he found himself wondering if his father had been wrong all this time. Merlin had been born with magic. There had been oh-so-many times where he could have used it for evil. He could have killed Uther with it... he could have ended the slaughter of people like himself... but instead, he'd let the king live. In many events, he'd even saved him from other magic users.

Finally, Arthur spoke. "I didn't ask you do apologize." He stayed still where he was, feeling tired, shocked and drained of all energy, but he would live... probably, and with a new insight on cats and Merlin. Arthur contemplated asking why Merlin hadn't been honest with him since the start. Then again... in Merlin's place, Arthur wouldn't have said anything either. "So... all those times I thought you were a half-witted fool..." Arthur spoke softly, "I've been so blind, and my father's been so wrong..."

Merlin kept walking, as if hypnotized, or sleep walking. He sneaked into the castle, passing the guards quietly with his head dropped. "Arthur," he whispered quietly as he clumsily started to jog up the stairs. "Are you okay now?" was all he managed to wheeze past the lump growing in his throat, like invisible hands trying to steal his oxygen. The terror of the situation hit him. The helplessness in the courtyard, and everything else since then.

Arthur propped himself up carefully, poking at where the holes in his make-shift shirt were. His insides weren't... out. He wasn't losing blood like a waterfall. Yes, all things considered, he was 'okay.' Still sore, but okay. "Yes, thank you," he spoke in a timid, quite voice like a... mouse. He frowned at the comparison.

Arthur was a bit surprised to see that Merlin looked more frightened by this than he himself did. "Merlin, I'm not going to tell my father, if that's what you're worried about." Suddenly, a thought hit him. What if, even though Merlin had saved his life... what if he didn't help him turn human again? He gulped back that fear. He trusted Merlin... there seemed to be no one else who he could trust.

"Look Merlin, I'm trusting you, and I promise you can trust me." He put one paw on Merlin's thumb, in a comforting jesture, though he didn't know what good it would do, as he was a mouse.

Merlin wanted to reply, he really did, but he didn't exactly trust his voice. The panic moved up his throat like something thick, heavy, making it hard to breathe. So he didn't speak, he tried to collect himself, tried to stay calm and think, because he still had things to do, still had to save Arthur, still had to change him back... A sob broke from his throat and he immediately clamped a hand over his mouth. Curling his fingers slightly over the prince in a carefully protective manor, he sped up. "I do trust you," he finally forced out hastily, as convingly as he could.

Arthur frowned and cocked his head to one side. He pushed Merlin's fingers out of his way so he could see the servant-wizard's face. "No... you don't," he said quietly. He didn't know why, but that hurt... more than he'd thought it would. Why did it matter if Merlin trusted him or not? And another thing he wondered, why did he care how Merlin felt? He realized it was because Merlin had always cared how he felt. Even when he'd been an arrogant 'prat' as Merlin had called him.

"You've always told me I'd be a great king, but what it a king without the trust of his people-his friends? Merlin, if you don't trust me... after everything, then why should anyone?" Arthur asked, summoning his own wisdom. He hated that he'd found out about Merlin's gift when he was a mouse... but life didn't always go as he wanted it, so he would make the best of it. 'Besides,' he mused, 'I'm less threatening this way.'

"You do have my trust," Merlin croaked in reply. "I swear," he whispered brokenly. He wasn't surprised at the wisdom in Arthur's words. Not at all. In fact, it was a relief, because after these years, he was speaking without handing out a backhanded compliment. His friends, Merlin, had seen it in him all along, and there it was. "It's just-" his voice puttered out yet again, and he found himself outside of Gaius' chambers, tear tracks on his face, blood on his hands. Finally he looked down to meet the Princes gaze, and the intensity in his eyes shown the battle within. So many emotions, so many thoughts, fears, and just one overall plea. A plea for understanding.

Arthur nodded. Merlin had been hiding a secret for so long, not knowing what would happen if anyone ever found out. Now Arthur knew. It was Merlin's life that was at stake, and yet, he came into the castle everyday... knowing that one slip-up could mean his death. Yet he'd come... and for Arthur, of all reasons. "Thank you, Merlin," Arthur spoke quietly.

The prince stared at the tear-stained face of the warlock. He'd always taken Merlin's tears as a sign of weakness... now he understood that he'd been wrong. Merlin had no one who understood. He'd been alone, and in peril all his life. Arthur discovered that going back to 'normal' once this was over would be very hard. Pretending not to know this... especially around Uther, would be difficult. But he could, and would do it. As Merlin had been loyal to him, so he would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: Ohh my goodness, I know! But, alas, it wasn't so... Oh no, you musn't paint the desk with brain matter! And haha, Of COURSE there HAD to be a cat!  
><strong>

**Narnia Dreams: Thank you! :D That, is a good question, *Laughs, blushes* It'll surprise us all, I suppose! *Still laughing***

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm really glad to hear that, it means a lot. Making an original reveal is perhaps the most difficult thing to write in Merlin fanfiction world!  
><strong>

**MerlinMorgana1579: Yes, it is! :DDD It didn't sound TOO weird, no worries, *Grins* And yeah, always another day! Maybe!  
><strong>

Early the next morning, when it was still dark, Arthur had already woken, and was wandering back and forth through the small place Gaius and Merlin shared. Gaius had not found a way to turn him back, save one. If they could convince the sorcerer to change him back, then he would be human again. Merlin had also tried a few different spells... with no luck.

Arthur moved back across the house on all-fours, skittering over the hard floor and bounding up the few stairs to Merlin's room. He squeezed under the door, and then darted over to Merlin's bed. With surprising speed, Arthur jumped, latched onto a blanket, and climbed up the rest of the way. He looked back over the edge, figuring, if he could do that as a human, he could litterally jump onto the castle wall in as long as if took to sneeze.

The young prince pushed the thought away, then padded carefully across the blankets, feeling unnerved everytime Merlin took a breath, as if felt like he was walking on a sleeping dragon. He paused for a moment, intently watching Merlin's face. He didn't look like a magic wielding sorcerer... really, he didn't. He looked like a young, rather skinny, serving boy. Who'd have thought that Merlin was a warlock... and, from what Gaius had told him, a powerful one.

After a few seconds, Arthur sighed, and resigned himself to wake the sleeping warlock. 'Sounds far more ominous than I thought it would.' Arthur thought with a huffed-out laugh. He stood in front of Merlin's face and poked his nose. Nothing. The prince repeated the same action, this time adding, "Rise and shine, Merlin!"

For a moment, a thought crossed his mind. He certainly hoped Merlin wasn't the type who flailed wildly when they woke up, or he would be in for flying lessons. The prince gritted his teeth at that, and now waited, hoping that Merlin would wake.

Merlin groaned. "'N more minute..." he mumbled, then swallowed nothing, licking his dry lips and turning enough to press his face into the pillow. Flinching, his head popped up from the pillow and his eyes shot to the mouse, recognition and a bit of surprise in them. "Arthur?" he asked, awake. Pushing himself up onto his knees, he then clambered off of the bed. "Has something happened?" he asked a bit groggily, trying to pull his mind into the present.

He crouched next to the bed, looking the prince over for any injuries, and finding non, he contentedly stood, turned back around, and dropped himself onto the bed, the action sending the mouse into the air. Cursing himself, he caught the mouse in several juggling-like motions. "Sorry, sorry!"

Arthur squeaked in surprise, immediately hating the un-manly sound the moment it left his lips. He grunted as Merlin caught him. He paused, then the inevitable outburst came. "MERLIN! You know, for a warlock, and a powerful one at that... you have got to be the clumsiest person I know!" he exclaimed, gasping for breath.

He took a moment to regain his composure, then shook his head. "Gaius said we need the sorcerer to turn me... back into me," he reminded Merlin, then gave him a look that said, 'I don't want to walk there.' He'd decided that he wanted no more run-ins with cats.

"Yeah," Merlin nodded, cautiously picking him up and walking towards the door, luckily having fallen asleep wearing all of his clothes, including shoes. He was grinning, and he knew it, he just couldn't wipe it off of his face. Years of the burden of a hidden secret such as that had disappeared in a moment because of a mouse. Well, one Prince Arthur turned into a mouse, but a mouse non-the-less.

Although Arthur already knew the reason, he asked, "What are you grinning about?" He 'punched' Merlin's wrist with a paw. He laughed inwardly, finding that it really wasn't all that bad not to be the one in charge for a bit.

"How will you get into the cells?" the prince asked. He had an idea. Merlin could possibly take food to the prisoner, if he got there before the servant who usually did it. What Merlin couldn't do, was show the guards a mouse, and tell them that it was prince Arthur, and that he demanded to see the prisoner. 'Because that would work out so well...' Arthur thought sarcastically.

Merlin hadn't needed to reply to Arthur's 'what are you grinning about'. He thought about the other question, though; Excellent one at that. "Are you asking because you have an idea?" Merlin asked hopefully, glancing down at the mouse as he tromped down the few stairs leading from his bedroom.

Arthur smiled and resonded, "Well, one of us has to. You may have magic, but I still have the brain," he teased. "If you take food for the prisoner and get there before the other servant, no one will question why you're going in. Simple enough." The prince knew how the guards were, he knew the prison, and he knew the best ways to get in... and out if he had to.

Merlin laughed at the teasing, but as Arthur ran on into his next sentence, didn't have a moment to add a comment of his own. Listening to Arthur's plan, he nodded. "Gaius?" he called out.

"I made you some breakfast," came the reply.

'Well, that works out well,' Merlin thought in resignation, and as the food came into view, he stared longingly at it. He snatched the plate from the table, and started heading for the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Gaius asked from where he stood mixing herbs.

"We're going to talk to the sorcerer," he explained hastily.

Gaius stared for a long moment. "Make sure you bring my plate back." Merlin bobbed his head, then turned, pondering how he would open the door. "Oh, and Merlin?"

"Yes, Gaius?"

"Be careful."

"We will."

Deciding to put Arthur in a jacket pocket, (Something he'd never would have thought to happen,) he opened the door and slipped into the hall.

Arthur didn't appreciate being jammed into Merlin's pocket, but he made do. He pulled himself up just enough that he could peer out and see where Merlin was going. He could see knights walking about, as well as servants. The young prince could also hear talk-gossip really. People were wondering where he'd gone, and what had become of him.

'If they only knew...' Arthur thought.

He stayed put, waiting as Merlin walked through the large halls, avoided being rammed into, and took the way to the dungeon at a fairly good pace, though it was quite some distance away, as this was a large castle.

Merlin went between a jog and a fast walk, heading towards the dungeons, plate in hand. His mind was distracted with thoughts of the future, between speaking with the sorcerer and turning Arthur back, well, among other things. So, it was for that reason that when he turned yet another corner, he barreled into someone.

Arthur was jarred as Merlin ran headlong into Gwen, who was likely on her way to Morgana's chambers.

"Merlin!" Gwen exclaimed, bending down to pick up what she'd dropped. "You're in an aweful hurry, is something the matter?" she asked, brown eyes looking up to meet Merlin's blue ones.

"Gwen! I-uh- Was just taking food to the prisoner," Merlin said, smiling. He coughed, lips still turned up in a smile even as he subconsciously looked down at his pocket, checking for the enchanted Arthur.

Gwen nodded and smiled a confused, but believing smile. "All right, you're certainly in a hurry. Is it the sorcerer?" she asked curiously. She didn't miss the way Merlin had looked at his pocket, but she didn't ask.

Meanwhile, Arthur stayed silent, impatiently waiting in Merlin's pocket for them to get going again. He tapped his foot, sighing quietly as Gwen and Merlin talked.

"Yes," Merlin replied, but he could practically feel Arthur's impatience. "I'm sorry, I should really get going, nice talking to you," he smiled brightly, and started inching past her again.

Gwen tilted her head, the confused smile still on her face spreading into a grin as she shook her head. Merlin was always in a hurry... maybe it was just part of his charm. She let him pass and went on her way again.

Arthur nodded, now that they were on their way again. He pulled himself back up so that he could see once again. This was very strange indeed. He decided that this was what it must feel like to have a gaint carry you around. He didn't exactly like it, and would be quite thrilled when he was back to normal again.

Merlin finally made it to the cells, and explained to the guards what he was doing there, at least, as far as they were concerned. Moving again, his eyes searched the empty cells until they came upon the one he searched for, filled by the one who had gotten them into this. Stepping in front of it, he pushed the plate into the cell, looking over his shoulders, then at the sorcerers face. "Tell me what you did," he whispered.

Arthur waited in anticipation for the sorcerer's words.

The man in the cell looked up and his eyes glinted. "Oh you accuse me as though I'm some sort of criminal. Where is the prince... if you don't mind my asking?" the man queried, grinning broadly. "I would assume he's with you... somewhere." He craned his neck and looked all around Merlin. "How is he doing? I assume he's very much alive, or you would not have come to see me."

Arthur was confident that he would explode with anger... if he could. He clenched his paws into fists as he listened to the sorcerer speak with so little concern. How was this proving his innocence?

Merlin pressed his lips together, jaw muscles twitching. "I get it now," he started calmly, a small, forced smile crossing his face for a brief moment. "This is purely selfish, isn't it? You want, what, the spell for your freedom?" The image of a bloody, dying Prince from the night before burned and clawed at the back of his mind. He pushed away the anger, taking a deep breath.

"Merlin..." he introduced himself, although he had a feeling the man had already known him, at least, as Emrys. "And you?" he added cautiously.

The man grinned and stood, making his way to the middle of the cell and stopping. "Kalian. Pleasure to meet you..." he said. "And to answer your question, yes... purely and completely selfish. But, in my possition, would you not do the same? For goodness sake, I was to be hanged. Pardon me if I'm not willing to lie down and accept a death I did nothing to deserve. I used my magic only for myself... never hurt anyone. I could've, but I didn't. Now... again, I have the spell to turn him back. You have a way to the keys to set me free. What do you say, Merlin?"

Arthur listened with disdain. He couldn't believe this. "Don't do it! Don't accept this... how are we to know he can change me back anyway? What if he's bluffing?"

"You could have told me, I would have helped you," Merlin stated bluntly, bordering on sadly. He'd almost gotten Arthur killed to save himself, almost destroyed any hope for magic being returned to the land. And he could have spoken to Merlin, somehow, because most magic users that were like Kalian had the telepathic ability. Even if he didn't, he could have asked to speak to him alone, or something.

Kalian smiled and shook his head. "How was I to know that? Besides... it's more fun this way. Whether you know it or not, you will be greatful to me... after all, this way, if Arthur learns your secret, there will be precious little he can do to you as a mouse," the man chuckled.

"Once again, if you release me, I will give you the 'cure' for your prized Prince Arthur. You have my word, from one warlock to another."

Annoyed, Merlin frowned slightly. "I'm going to trust you, Kalian. I'll need time, but if it all goes as plan, you'll be freed before your sentence, and you will do what you promised," he lowered his voice, "But if you betray me, if something happens to Arthur, the fate of our kind will be on you. The blood spilled will be on you. Camelot will fall, magic will never be returned; and I will not rest until I kill you."

Arthur couldn't believe Merlin had made a deal with the sorcerer. It was completely... stupid! He sputtered and slammed his tiny mouse body against Merlin as hard as he could, knowing it most likely felt like little more than a poke. "Merlin, what are you thinking?" he hissed. He knew he couldn't stop the warlock from doing whatever it was that he was planning, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

The sorcerer replied, "Very well, Merlin. It shall be as you say. I wouldn't cross you. When you come back, I shall have the spell for you. But please be quick about it. Uther will only hold out his sentence so long before he decides to do away with me... and Arthur's cure."


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas y'all! **

** Disclaimer: The same as always!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:  
><strong>

**Narnia Dreams: Here's the update! I hope that it grows deeper in a good way...?**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Yeah, I guess I can see why, from what you've seen of his so far... But yes, that is the bright side! :D**

** 1994: Yikes! I think I would have to change the rating, *Laughter* Glad you do, and thank you for reading! :D**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: Well, alright! And good about the brain cleaning, *Laughter* *Disturbed laughter* Thank you for the review!**

**Bellanca: Yes, glad you like it so far! :DDD Hope it keeps to, oh what is the word, this always happens to me... *Sigh***

**Stella Limegood: Yay! :D Glad you do!**

Merlin trekked down the long winding staircase that led down into the dungeons. He could see the guards at their post, playing a game, it reminded him of a time he went to see the Great Dragon. Saying a spell, he jerked his head slightly towards them, eyes turning gold. One of them let their head droop down onto the table, to which the other, worried, checked on him.

He was wary. Wary of the situation, and his mind still didn't really believe that Arthur knew. Especially not when he had found out in mouse form. It was as if his mind told him, 'Now a mouse knows, not Arthur, Arthur would have surely killed you,' and frankly, he was tired of the pessimist in his head that had borrowed the Prince's voice.

He stopped, pressing against a wall. Taking a deep breath, he quietly set Arthur down on the floor near the last step. Arthur had wanted to do something, so he said he'd get the keys from the guard, and they'd slip past in his distraction in trying to wake his friend.

Arthur looked up at Merlin, and asked, "I've been wondering... how many times would you say you've broken someone out of the dungeon?" Without waiting for an answer, the mouse-prince took off at a fast pace, surprised at how quickly and quietly he could move as a mouse. Though he certainly didn't want to be stuck this way, he figured that once he was human again, he would miss this bit.

The prince rushed along, checking for cats as he went. When he reached the foot of the table, he paused to look back at Merlin. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' He really couldn't. He was helping a sorcerer who'd turned him into a mouse. Then again... he'd recently discovered that not all sorcerers were evil. What better way to prove to Merlin that he meant what he'd said? How could he possibly show Merlin that he would not be like his father... not hunt those with magic, than by releasing a magic-user who had-as far as Arthur knew, never hurt anyone by the use of his magic?

With a resigned sigh, mouse-Arthur moved to the sleeping guards foot. He inhaled, grimacing at the smell, then started climbing. From where he was, he could see the keys hanging from a metal loop on the guard's belt. He raced up the man's boot, chainmail, and finally reached his belt. He looked through the keys, quickly picking the correct one, then checking to ensure that the other guard was not looking.

With a final jerk, he pulled the key he needed loose from the ring, and went plummeting to the floor. His heartbeat sped up, and he cringed, fearing the landing. He turned so that the key would land ontop of him, therefore making less noise.

He hit the floor and squeaked quietly, glaring at the sound he'd just made. He picked himself up off of the hard floor, glad that his mouse-self could fall so far without being seriously wounded. Now, the difficult part was carrying the key. It weighed as much as he did. 'I'm never doing this again,' he mused to himself as he skampered toward Merlin, avoiding the guards as he ran.

Eventually, he reached the spot where he and Merlin had started out, and he lowered the key to the floor. He let it go, panting and wheezing as he looked up at Merlin. "He better be grateful, and for his own sake, I hope he really does know a way to change me back," the prince grumbled, rubbing his neck with a paw and frowning at the key he'd just dragged across the room.

Merlin picked up the key and Arthur, and quickly he made it past the guards, then started down towards the dungeons. "He does, I'm sure of it. I trust him, or at least I want to give him a chance, he's my kin, after all." The young warlock walked briskly, checking and glancing around himself as he did so. There would probably be another guard or maybe two by the cell, he guessed.

Arthur nodded. "I know." He did. That's why he was doing this. For Merlin, not for himself, and certainly not for Kalian... If it was up to him, he would leave the warlock, and find a better way. However, he owed it to Merlin to prove that he would change... that he wouldn't rule as Uther was doing. To be a fair, and wise king.

"There will be two more guards at the door just before the cells... I assume you can handle them?" he asked.

"...Yes..." Merlin stopped briefly. "You know, just in... Just... Thank you," he managed. He'd wanted to say it before, but with everything going on, he hadn't gotten the chance. He would properly thank Arthur when everything was back to normal, or as normal as it could be. Holding back his thoughts, his emotions, he slipped inside through the next door, one hand holding the mouse, the other outstretched, something like firelight shone in his eyes and an invisible force pushed the two away, sending them flying, their backs connecting with a wall, heads snapping back and rendering them unconscious, so they slid to the ground limply.

Arthur watched as Merlin knocked out the two guards. "Don't thank me just yet," he added. They were headed forward again, toward the cells. It wasn't long now. A thousand thoughts rushed through his mind like wildfire. Would Kalian help or would he betray them? No... he wouldn't start thinking like that. For once, he would trust that someone with magic could be more than evil. Because... it had to be true.

"Kalian?" Merlin called, gripping one of the cell bars and putting the key into the key hold without turning it. He looked at the man in the cell, momentarily closing his eyes, images of all the times he had done this before only to have something even worse happen because of it, or being betrayed. He opened them again. There had been other times as well, other times when his trust hadn't been misplaced. So he opened the door.

Kalian stood up, pushed away from the wall, and glanced around, as if he himself expected betrayal of some sort. "You're alone?" he asked, his gaze darting back and forth even as he spoke the words. He made his way to the door and paused, looking as though he believed Merlin may be the one doing the tricking.

Arthur, for his part, was sitting quietly in Merlin's pocket, where he'd climbed to just a moment ago. He pulled himself up so that he could see Kalian, then stayed silent, watching the sorcerer.

"Yes. I know a way out, the guard will come down here, we should leave," Merlin said, and was already starting to backup, glancing towards a pathway then back at Kalian. He remembered the feeling of trust he had felt after leaving the cells the first time, so when it started to show up again, he held onto it, mixed with a cautiousness.

Kalian nodded, stepping out of the cells and smiling. "I knew I could count on you. It's something in your eyes..." the wizard mused, following Merlin, or Emrys, as he walked. He pulled his now-tattered hood over his head, and glanced back only once more, to ensure that the path was clear.

Arthur stayed quiet, keeping to himself his feelings of uncertainty. The wizard was correct about one thing though. Something in Merlin's eyes had always been trustworthy. It wasn't something Arthur could explain. So much so that he decided he wasn't even going to try in that moment.

Merlin only smiled, still trying to lead them out. Soon he could see it, the exit, the tunnel that led to the old gate just outside of the castle walls. The young man felt a version of relief, like a sense of accomplishment almost. Kalian had sworn he hadn't hurt anyone with his magic, and Merlin believed him, even if he had turned Arthur into a mouse. Despite that the anger at Athur's near death stung. But despite that still, was the reveal of his powers because of it. Maybe even the return of magic. All in all, if they got out, if Kalian didn't back stab, he would say this was a good day.

Kalian followed silently, keeping a three-foot distance between himself and Merlin at all times. He stared straight ahead, walking at a fast pace. He could sense the tenseness in the air around them. This had to work. If he was caught, he'd be killed for certain, taking Emrys along with him...

"I really am sorry about all this... I never intended on being caught," Kalian muttered softly, keeping his eyes locked on the distant gate they were coming toward.

Merlin 'hmmed' softly, "Well, on the bright side, I got to go down with the size of Arthur's belt instead of up. Pleasant change, for once." Merlin teased, loud enough for the mouse in his pocket to hear. He jogged the last few feet towards the gate, opening it and motioning for Kalian to go out first.

Arthur, from his spot in Merlin's pocket, heard the tease. His face turned to a stoic expression as he shifted to a better possition, and pinched Merlin.

Kalian chuckled slightly, grinning and then falling silent again so as not to draw attention to them, if any knights were nearby. He stepped out of the gate just as the warning bells in the castle started chiming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING! DON'T CLAIM TO, EITHER. **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Narnia Dreams: Thank you! And a very merry Christmas and happy New Year to you, too! :D**

**MerlinMorgana1579: *Evil laughing* There's always time for something to go wrong, mi amiga/o! And here you go, another update!**

**Alaia Skyhawk: HAhaha, I couldn't help myself, had to add the belt thing. O:-) **

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: Yup, yup, yup, yup and guess what, yup again! EEhehee... And I supposed we shall see, *Evil laughter***

They were just out of the castle walls, moving along it silently. Merlin had put Arthur-turned-mouse on his shoulder and occasionally glanced at Kalian. He waited to speak until they were a little ways away. "Will you do as you promised?" he asked quietly from where he stood, waiting for the man's answer.

Arthur watched, from his pertch on Merlin's shoulder, desperately hoping that the sorcerer would do as he had agreed. The prince did not want to be stuck like this-as a mouse, forever. And he certainly didn't want to live the rest of his days hiding from cats.

Kalian nodded. "Of course," he said, sounding offended that Merlin would ever doubt him. "I never break a promise." He stepped toward Merlin, smiling slightly as he caught a glimpse of the mouse on his shoulder. The sorcerer couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "So you brought him with you after all..." he mused.

Kalian refocused, drawing his magic and extending a hand toward Arthur. He'd only said the first word of the spell when the sharp whistling sound of a crossbow bolt became audible. The next instant, the sorcerer flinched, gasping in pain. His eyes widened slightly and he turned, seeing the guard who'd shot him. With a few whispered words and a flash of gold, he threw the man backward, knocking him out.

Arthur watched as everything happened all at once. A palace guard shot the sorcerer before he could finish the spell... and everything started unraveling. He was completely useless, watching as a mouse.

Kalian looked down at the arrow from the crossbow. The wound was now oozing crimson blood. He fell, yelping in pain as he twisted to avoid pushing the bolt any deeper... 'as if it matters,' he thought, looking at the blood pouring around the bolt and onto the ground. At this rate, he likely wouldn't live long.

Merlin looked for more palace guards, or more like archers, though he could see none. They must have just gone to switch with others for the night. He didn't warn Arthur, just jolted forward into an odd run, crouching down beside the injured man. He placed his hands around the bolt, blood gushing over his fingers. "Kalian?" he whispered hoarsely. He knew what was at stake, and he needed this man's help. He needed the spell, the Once and Future King couldn't die as a mouse. His mind was muddled, after all that had happened in the past few days, the chain of events, he hadn't foretold it coming to this.

Arthur had almost fallen when Merlin charged forward. Luckily, he had grabbed hold of his jacket, and stayed on well enough. He looked down at the injured magic-user. He didn't know what to think. If he was his father, he would be glad to see the man suffering-dying. But right in that moment, Arthur Pendragon didn't find any kind of satisfaction at all... and it wasn't because he was still a mouse. It was sorrow that, in some small way, he was to blame for this.

Kalian blinked up at Merlin through pain-filled eyes. "See?" he hissed, clutching at the bolt. "That... is what... I get... for being selfless," he muttered, letting out a slight whine of pain. He knew he was getting cold. The wound must have hit something major, because if it hadn't, he shouldn't be dying this quickly... but there he was, dying.

Merlin shook his head. Working with Gaius, he knew that it had probably hit a major organ, from the blood loss, the temperature drop of Kalian, the fact that Death held his hands towards the sorcerer. The wizard. "No," he whispered, applying pressure harder than before. It only reminded him of basically hours earlier, watching Arthur on his death bed. Only this time, he knew he couldn't heal it. He wasn't strong enough yet. Healing Arthur had been easy, it had been healing a mouse. Not a full-grown man with this injury.

He wasn't as strong as Emrys. That was when the thought hit him for the first time, that he wasn't as strong. Merlin wasn't as strong as Emrys. One day, but one day wasn't soon enough for Kalian. His death would be Merlin's fault.

Arthur briefly thought about asking Merlin to do something, to heal the sorcerer. Then he realized that, if there was anything Merlin could do, he likely would have done it already. He stayed silent.

Kalian also stayed quiet, that due to the fact that he was far to focused on his pain to say anything. He blinked rapidly, and in on movement, pushed Merlin's hands away and pulled out the bolt. The bloodflow steadily increased, but it didn't matter. He wouldn't die with a crossbow's arrow from a guard of Camilot skewering him. He wouldn't, that was all he had to say about it. His mind barely registered Merlin anymore.

"No," Merlin said, sighing a shaky sigh that had been meant to keep him together, not further frustrate and upset him. He worried his bottom lip, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, his bloody hands gripping Kalian's shoulders. "Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle," he tried, but nothing happened, Kalian was still dying. So he repeated the spell, and got the same result again. "Kalian, he said, tight-lipped, "You can't die today," it was desperate.

Kalian opened one eye and peered up at Merlin through it. "Today... tomorrow, little difference... it makes. I was to be hanged at dawn tomorrow anyway," he coughed half-heartedly, then let his eye drift shut again. He breathed in slow, wheezing breaths, and made no attempt to move from where he was. At least he was dying outside the walls of Camelot. At least he was free...

Merlin felt the magic in Kalian start to dwindle, as if the natural part were getting ready to die out like a fire, and the borrowed power ready to return into the earth. Fingers unintentionally digging into Kalian's flesh, Merlin tried to deny the magic, to keep it within the dying man, another fruitless attempt to keep him alive.

His own bubbled inside of him, and he realized hazily, perhaps his gift and his emotions were synonymous.

Kalian was as cold as death itself.

The future for Camelot seemed uncertain, Arthur's life seemed short, and he could see it all, now. He could see Arthur dying, the kingdom falling to Uther's hatred, he could see darkness, he could see death. But more, he could see a friend being eaten by a cat. Or killed by a broom. He could see. He could imagine. He could see it all, but he couldn't see a way to stop it. But he could see this man that was dying before his eyes. He could feel the cold air biting at him, he could feel power pulsing under his skin. This is where he was.

Kalian's blood beginning to stop with his heart, Merlin let the emotions escape. He let them escape in a cry. A roar, really, inhuman, almost dragon-like if he didn't know better. The power surged, and it was called from within Kalian, within Merlin, within the ground, and it was golden, and warm, and anguished, and beautiful all at the same time. Like warm snowflakes, like soft flames. And his normally blue eyes blazed like an angry fire, and glowed with the very ground around him.

Arthur watched from his place on Merlin's shoulder, as power flowed up from the ground, from Merlin, and from Kalian, in gold light. He caught his breath and waited, wondering what this would do, if it would work, or if it would do anything at all.

He watched as the light all swirled slowly in on Kalian, moving to the wound and slowly seeming to repair it with light. The prince watched in a dazed awe at the work the light was accomplishing. Within moments, the light had done its work for the most part, and the bloody, horrible wound from before was a mere trace of what it had been.

Still, even with this, the other sorcerer hadn't opened his eyes, hadn't moved, and barely reacted to the healing. He still breathed, and he looked a bit more peaceful, but beyond that, Arthur saw little change.

"We have to get him away from here before the next guards arrive. Do you think you can manage?" he asked Merlin quietly.

Merlin snapped out of the trance he had gone into, taking a deep breath and clamping a bloody hand over his mouth. He nodded after a moment, pulling Kalian up off the ground, and his arm over Merlin's shoulders, careful to avoid knocking Arthur off. He walked, getting used to the extra weight. He walked away from Camelot. He didn't exactly know where he was going, but somewhere, anywhere else.

**Somewhat short chapter, but it happens!**


	8. Chapter 8

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: Muahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha! **

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, that is another matter, isn't it? *Laughter* But it probably won't be the last time, so...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

The cave was dark, and if Merlin were being honest, it was fetid. But it was the best they had, at least for now. The rain had started to pour right before they had gotten there. It was still night, but not deeper into it, reaching towards midnight. The moon hung high and proud in the sky, somehow not obscured by the rainclouds. Kalian's breathing filled the cave, and it was comforting. At this point, Merlin didn't know where Arthur was, but he'd told the young prince to stay in the cave. Told, or pleaded in an exhausted mutter, same difference. After he'd made Kalian as comfortable as humanly possible in this state, he'd crawled practically to a dry space, curled up, used his jacket as a blanket, and whispered a spell to start a fire. It had jumped into the air, feeding off of the oxygen and old whatever-was-on-the-grou nd, bound and caged by Merlin's magic so it didn't spread.

Kalian's eyes fluttered open, stopping at the half-way point. He stared blankly up at the roof of the... where? He realized he had no idea where he was, or what was going on. His first thought was that perhaps he'd been taken back into Camelot, back to the cells.

He quickly sat up, froze for a moment, then sank back down, groaning in pain and deciding that it didn't matter where he was, he was better off on the floor.  
>Arthur who had been walking, or rather, pacing around the length of the cave, was startled by the sudden movement. He flinched and turned to look at Kalian and Merlin, who were beside the fire. The prince walked slowly toward them, coming without about three feet of the fire and stopping in the light and warmth created by it.<p>

"Kalian?" Merlin called softly, still curled up besides the Merlin-made fire. Not instantly getting a reply, the young warlock roused, using his hands to push his upper body up and glance at the other magic-wielder. "Kalian?" he tried again, hopeful. The rain outside of the cave pattered down, mingling with the snapping of the flames inside of the cavern they were held up in.

The other sorcerer didn't answer. He merely turned slightly, angling himself so that he could see whoever was talking to him. The person was familiar. 'Emrys' his mind filled in the blank. He blinked slowly at him, wondering what the young warlock had done to keep him from dying... whatever it was, it had drained his power. Kalian hoped that was temporary.

Arthur made his way toward Merlin, skirting around the fire and avoiding its flaming grasp. He didn't quite no what they were doing in this cave, or how long they would be required to stay here. He did know, however, that Kalian was still alive. That was a good thing. So... part of the plan had turned out all right. For the most part.

Well, at least he was alive, Merlin thought grimly. Pulling his mind away from its thought of sleep, he made it remember his destiny, his other half. "Arthur?" he called numbly, his eyes searching for the mouse. Arthur was tiny, owls were awake at this time, and Merlin had already seen him nearly die once like this, he didn't want to do it again. Like lifting a heavy sack of potatoes after a midnight jog around the inside of Camelot's castle, he sat up straighter, until he had his feet underneath him though he didn't yet stand, with his palms on the ground.

Arthur scampered the rest of the way to Merlin, and hurried up his sleeve, back to the pocket he'd been spending so much time in lately. Oh how he hated being small. "What is it?" he asked, wondering if Merlin had a reason for calling him, or if it was simply because he wanted to know where he was.

Arthur let his gaze wander back to Kalian. He vaguely wondered how the sorcerer had been caught in the first place, but pushed the unimportant thought from his mind, turning his attention back to Merlin. "Are you all right? I mean... after, whatever it was you did back at the castle?"

Content that both Kalian and Arthur were alive for the time being, Merlin rocked back into a sitting position, putting his jacket back on. His mind started going over Arthur's question several times without actually connecting to the meaning.

"Arthur, can I..." Merlin swallowed, frowning down at his hand. "Can I ask you a question?"

Arthur looked intently into Merlin's stormy eyes. "Of course, as long as you're not asking for time off when we get back to Camelot," the prince returned, thumping a paw against Merlin in jest, then waiting for the warlock to continue with what he'd been about to ask.

Briefly Merlin smiled. "I don't think I should go into it now," Merlin shot a glance in Kalian's direction, "So I'll... Okay," taking a deep breath, he spoke again, "I have another name; Emrys. You saw Emrys earlier, when Kalian was injured." What are you even trying to ask, his mind questioned him. "What did you..." Think? Which do you like better? Do you hate Emrys? Is he useful, is Merlin useless? His mind offered up all kinds of different ways to ask, but honestly, for once, he didn't know how to finish his sentence, despite the suggestions.

Arthur's eyes narrowed as he waited for the end of a sentence that never came. He paused, trying to think of an answer to the unfinished question. "I don't think anything different of you, if that's what you're wondering, Merlin. You're still Merlin... I can't really recognize you by any other name... it would be too, odd," Arthur stated, running a paw over his head and then looking up at Merlin. "But what you did was... well, it was incredible."

Merlin ducked his head, a grin started to grow on his face, the first one not accompanied by caution, fear, when talking about this subject since the incident. "Thank you, I mean it, and I think I can speak for most of those like me. When you're king..." Merlin paused, the grin somehow widening, eyes shining.

"...When we're not hunted, there will be peace, there... Thank you, Arthur, I can see the king you're going to become, I can see the land you're going to create, and it's what we all hold onto hope for."

Arthur nodded solemnly. He hadn't, nor could he think of a remark to come back with, so he simply stuck with the silence until the words came to him. "I hope so." Peace. The word was like a foreign idea; like something of a dream. It was something that was always so close, but never reachable. At least, that was how it had always seemed.

Merlin rubbed a hand across his eyes, sniffing, and stood up again, walking to Kalian before getting on his knees. "Can you hear me?" he asked gently, putting two fingers against the man's neck to check his pulse. It seemed fast, to fast, but at least he was still alive.

Kalian flinched, jerking away from the touch of cold hands. He stared up at Merlin through dazed, slightly surprised eyes. "I'm not deaf," he whispered, shrugging slightly and inching a bit closer to the fire. He shivered involuntarily, but quickly controlled the action without repeating it.

"I can try and numb the pain?" Merlin half said, half asked. Although, he didn't honestly know how well it would work right then. His body was tired, his mind was tired, even his magic was. Nevertheless, it wouldn't stop him from trying. A what he thought was a reassuring, hopefully, and happy smile appeared on his face as he tried for his normal cheerful, energetic mood that tinted the air around him.

Kalian nodded slowly, saying nothing in reply. He kept his eyes on Merlin, waiting to see if he actually could accomplish the task he had set himself up for. "What you did... should have been impossible. I was dying," Kalian whispered, then turned to stare into the crackling flames of the fire Merlin had built.

Merlin tossed his arms in the air before his hands came back to his knees, "I borrowed your magic, which is probably why you can hardly feel it there...? Anyways, I'm just glad it worked, oh, and your powers will come back soon enough," he rambled, putting a hand on Kalian's chest. He whispered a spell under his breath, which didn't work, so he tried non-verbal magic, and yet again it didn't work.

"Arthur thinks I'm an idiot, I think, well, I don't know what I think but not that," he rattled on, distracting himself from his body starting to tremble. "Maybe it's just because..." he trailed off, pursing his lips and shaking his head, "Because..." huffing in annoyance he lowered his head, closing his eyes and repositioning his hand, murmuring another spell. "I'm sorry," he said, yet again shaking his head, eyes squeezing shut even tighter before he reopened them, murmuring the same spell louder.

Kalian swatted Merlin's hand away. "He hardly thinks you're an idiot. He's trusting his life to you even now, and we both know it," the sorcerer muttered. He shivered slightly again. He wasn't dying, but he wasn't healing quickly either. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Cursed bit about this is... if I hadn't turned your precious prince into a mouse... chances are I could've left Camelot easier, and not been shot in the process," he growled quietly.

Merlin nodded briskly, "Well now this is what it happening, best if we get through these next days and then there will be time for remorse," he said, "Besides, we're all alive, that's more than some can ask for."

Still distracted, mind foggy, he sighed. He knew what Gaius would tell him, that healing was the hardest aspect of magic to master, even the strongest sorcerers found it difficult, impossible, to heal injuries such as these. Didn't make it any less frustrating that there was no more he could do, at least for the time being.

The rain outside had slowed to a calm sounding rush, stinging the leaves, trees, and the ground. Calming.

Asking for the spell was on the tip of Merlin's tongue, but he knew even if he learned it, it would do them all little good, he doubted either Kalian nor himself could actually perform the spell right then. So instead he whispered "Try and rest" to the other wizard, moving back to his spot on the opposite side of Kalian beside the fire.

Kalian nodded. "Thank you," he murmured quietly. The thank you was for more than that. It was thanks that Merlin had trusted him. It was for sparing his life-saving him, and for not asking for the spell then... when both of them were still to weak to use it anyway.

Arthur had watched the warlocks talking. He stayed silent, knowing that Merlin had been right, and he had known what he was getting into after all. Maybe this time, everything would turn out all right... if they could get through the coming night, and howver long it took them to regain the magic used to heal Kalian. For now, he was a mouse... and as long as no owls, dogs, cats, or other large animals found him, he would be content... as much so as he could be anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: Muaha... and you should guess, see if you guess correctly! Danke`, Gramercy, de nada, um... *Comes up with nothing more to say***

**MerlinMorgana1579: Is that a good wow? O_O Here's an update!**

**Alaia Skyhawk: BUAHAAHHAHAHAHAH *Spits on screen in laughter* And thank you!**

**Narnian Dreams: Gracias! :D**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

Sunlight filtered around Merlin, warming him. His clothes were still damp from being out in the rain, uncomfortably so, itching almost. His muscles ached from all but carrying Kalian to the cave, but his mind was more awake than it had been the night before. Feverfew, skullcap, passion fruit, lavender, chamomile, mint, rosemary, those herbs names ran through his mind. He knew he would have to hunt, he hated it, but they all needed to eat. But enough of that thought, he went back to his herb gathering. Most of those, if he remembered correctly, were for headaches, pain relief, and calming the patient.

Arthur had joined Merlin on his search for herbs, but was now wondering if staying back with Kalian would have been more interesting. Watching Merlin pick herbs was incredibly dull. "Is picking herbs always like this? How can you stand it?" the prince grumbled. He was sitting on Merlin's shoulder, staring at the green shrubs and leaves Merlin would look at then pick. "This is incredibly boring," he complained.

"Between the other things you and Gaius have me do, I think I'd prefer picking herbs. You can't complain until you've cleaned a leech tank, or your socks for that matter," Merlin said, bending to pick Feverfew leaves. He put them in his pockets, the only way he could carry the herbs at this point.

Arthur rolled his eyes, huffing out an un-amused laugh. "They're not that bad, Merlin. Stop complaining. It's an honor to clean my socks." He found it odd that he could still tease Merlin, after everything he'd found out. How could he still find it in him to tease a warlock, and not find it strange? He didn't know, but it didn't seem to matter much. He'd been doing it for a year or two now, and it hadn't been weird then, so why should it be now?

"An honor, that's what it is, is it? If it's such an honor why don't you do it?" Merlin pointed out. Picking up the last herb he needed, and cramming it into his pocket, he straightened, sighing loudly, knowing he couldn't put off hunting any longer. A grimace on his face, he looked around the wet-from-rain forest, sighing yet again as he tried to convince himself it would be the right thing to do.

Arthur snorted contemptuously. "They're my socks, and I'm doing you a favor," he returned. He went silent after that, contemplating what they would have to do today. He knew already that Merlin would have to go hunting, which he hated doing. Arthur would do it himself, if not for the fact that he'd become the prey, and was no longer much of a hunter. He really despised being a mouse, when he remembered the little things like that.

With a sigh, the prince brought up the fact that Merlin had no weapons. "How do you intend on taking anything down?" The moment the question left his mouth, he felt like a complete idiot. He rubbed a paw over his face as he remembered that Merlin could probably hunt better than he himself did... with magic.

Merlin grinned sadly, "It probably won't take much," he said, almost painfully, or maybe it was guilt, or perhaps a mix of both. But he wasn't just doing it for sport, he reminded himself. After a moment, he bent closer to the ground, putting a palm on the ground and closing his eyes. Life hummed under his fingertips, he could hear the hearts of animals beating, feel their life. Conjuring, calling, a few rabbits.

Arthur watched silently, waiting to see what would happen. He growled at his uselessness. He couldn't do anything. Oh well, Merlin could handle himself. That's what Arthur kept telling himself. He went back to what he'd been doing for a few days now; waiting.

Merlin waited, his breathing collected. Finally he saw the rabbits, hopping in a group towards him. "Swilte déor!" He moved his hand from the ground out towards them, eyes changing colors then back again. The rabbits looked dazed, then drunk, swaying on their feet, then one by one contentedly curling up as if going to sleep. He watched, arms resting on his knees.

Arthur was tempted to tell Merlin how unfair it was that he was such a good hunter, but hated it. Yet, he stayed quiet, knowing that Merlin didn't like hunting anyway, and didn't want to be praised for something he didn't want to do anyway.

Merlin stood up, carefully picking up the lifeless creatures, and turned towards the direction of the cave, walking. Rolling his sore shoulders just slowly enough not to knock Arthur off, he pursed his lips, frowning at the ground in front of him. Putting a wide smile on his face, he looked at the prince, "So, about your socks... I don't think you know the full strength of the smell, if you really think it's such an honor."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I really thought we were past that." He chuckled quietly though, glad Merlin had come up with something to talk about, breaking the silence like he always did. "Lucky for you, I haven't been wearing socks the last few days... so your work load has greatly lessened, you complainer," the prince stated, looking down at his bare mouse-feet.

"That is good news," Merlin said, grinning. He could see the cave ahead, not too far, either. Speeding up his pace, he thought of something else to say, "You do know that once your human again, there's going to be a hole in the back of your trousers, yes?" Merlin's eyes twinkled impishly, "Hopefully it won't happen in front of anyone. And I mean, in front, of anyone."

Arthur twisted around until he could see the back of his pants. "You're right," he grumbled. "Also, you won't be mentioning that to anyone... ever. When I'm human again, we are sticking with the story that I was out hunting, and... and got caught in a storm saving a noble family, got it?" he asked, coming up with something on the fly.

"And the storm tore a tail-sized hole in your... I don't want to be redundant. Trousers, pants, breeches, pantaloons, bloomers? Oh no, not the last one. I hope you don't wear bloomers. You don't wear them, right?" Merlin asked, taking a breath that he had denied up until he had finished speaking.

Arthur's face twisted into an irritated scowl as he swapped a paw at Merlin's face, clubbing him soundly, though it did little good, as his paw was quite small. He frowned, but inwardly, he found it somewhat amusing. He shook his head and answered, "No, I'll tell the king that my idiot servant did that."

"Aww, you're so cute, Arthur!" Merlin's voice rose and he looked at the tiny, furry Arthur. "I'd get thrown in the stocks, for you, again," Merlin said to Arthur's last comment about telling Uther. Despite the tone he'd used, he did find it almost humorous, and his expression practically glowed with amusement.

Arthur huffed out a sigh. "If... no, when I'm 'me' again, I will have you put in the stocks for that little comment. Really, haven't I always told you that you're a terrible servant?" The prince rolled his eyes and turned his back to Merlin, watching the cave as they drew closer to it.

Merlin didn't disagree about the last bit. "But would you want it any other way?" Merlin asked, still smiling. Soon they reached the cave, and Merlin set the rabbits on the ground, getting the herbs he had gathered from his pockets and sifting through them, separating the Feverfew from the others, mostly because the others could be mixed.

Arthur really wouldn't have it any other way. He liked Merlin, despite his failings. Actually, he had very few failings, and quite many talents, though Arthur wouldn't admit it... seeing that Merlin might get big head, or worse... become lazy. He laughed quietly at that... Merlin, lazy? Hardly. Now that he knew... REALLY knew what had been going on, he was well aware that Merlin was not lazy in the least.

"Kalian," Merlin called softly, approaching the man and gripping his shoulder. He waited so see if the wizard was awake, holding several leaves in one hand. He was trying to recall everything he'd learned from Gaius.

The other wizard opened his eyes and blinked up at Merlin hazily. "Where are we?" he muttered incoherently. He tried to sit up, managing to get halfway up, then deciding he liked the ground better, and slipping back down.

"Eat these," Merlin said softly, handing over the herbs and helping the sorcerer take them. "We're still in Camelot, just far enough from the Citadel." He moved back to mixing herbs, once done with that he moved back to Kalian, waiting for him to say something else before giving him the other mixes.

"I see..." Kalian mumbled in response. He was still tired. Kalian took the leaves as ordered, and watcher Merlin as he retrieved still more. He sighed. He'd never enjoyed playing sick... and now that he was sick, he found it even less pleasant than pretending to be.

Merlin gave him the other remedies, not saying anything until he moved away, going back to the rabbits. "We'll only move when you think you can," he said, starting to skin the rabbits with a determined look on his face, his sleeves now rolled up as he sat on the ground.

Kalian nodded. "Thank you," he said quietly. He pushed himself up, slid backward until his back met the cave wall, and stayed there, looking out the front of the cave.

Arthur stayed with Merlin, giving rabbit-skinning advice to the young warlock, whether his help was wanted or not.

Merlin briefly stopped, nodding, smiling, and returning with 'you're welcome', before he went back to it. After the first one was skinned, he moved onto the second, then the third, mostly in silence other than Arthur's tips. Halfway through the third he tried to pick up a subject to talk to Kalian about. "When did you start learning magic?"

Kalian turned to look at Emrys. He pondered the question for a moment, then answered. "When I was young... after my parents died. That is, after the great purge," he stated, emphasizing the last two words and then letting his gaze drop to the floor.

Arthur swallowed a lump in his throat and didn't speak. He knew that wasn't his fault. That was Uther's doing, and he would not repeat the mistakes his father had made.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Merlin said, starting to gut the first rabbit. He sawed back and forth quickly with the blade, cutting open the creature. He stopped to look over at Kalian, staring into green eyes, "I really am, I wish things could have been different," he said, referring to The Purge. "But I think things are going to be different now," he said, and unspoken 'soon', 'After Uther's death.'

Back to gutting the animal, he spoke again, "You're powerful, I felt it in the cells, and again outside of the Citadels walls. Were you taught?"

Kalian blinked at Merlin, listening as the young warlock apologized for what had happened in the past, and how he thought things would be different now. Kalian could only hope.

Arthur didn't say anything, he only stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt... also a bit curious. He knew very little about magic, and so he figured listening to two warlocks talk would be the best way to learn more.

Kalian shifted slightly, looking back outside again and replying shortly. "Yes and no... My father taught me, until he died. After that... I practiced my skills alone and in secret, for only myself..." 'Mostly...' he thought.

"Alright," Merlin said, and for a short while sat in silence, still cleaning the rabbits. After a moment he came up with something to ask, "What were you doing in Camelot?" With the heads and lower legs of the rabbits cut off, skinned, gutted, he cut it into smaller pieces, and started cooking them in the makeshift pan (That may have come from a mix of rock and magic).

Kalian swallowed rapidly and shook his head. "Nothing important. I should have stayed away... I'd be better off then, as would you, and your prince."

Arthur, from his place on Merlin's shoulder, noted the quick way in which the other wizard had answered. That didn't seem entirely honest to him. He walked slightly forward, just to the edge of Merlin's shoulder so that he had a better few of Kalian.

Merlin nodded, leaning his back against the cave wall and staring at the fire, resting one arm on his knee as he pulled it closer to his chest. Glancing back at Kalian, he spoke quietly, "You can tell me if you need to, whatever it is." Emrys let the sentence hang in the air, and checked on the meat, their breakfast, or more like lunch by now.

Kalian let out a harsh, barking laugh. He contemplated turning down the offer with a sharp answer, however, the longer he thought about it, the less he really wanted to deny it anyway. "My daughter lives in Camelot. She was sick. I... she doesn't know who I am. She's safer that way. But what was I to do? Leave her to die? I'd gotten word that your physician couldn't heal her..." he said quietly. "After I healed her, her caretaker told the palace guards, who told the king... and you know the rest."

Arthur's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. Was Uther's hate for magic so extreme that he would lock a man up for healing a child? "I don't believe it..." the young prince muttered, running a paw over his face and frowning in disbelief. So Kalian had been telling the truth after all…

Merlin nodded attentively again, staring at the injured man across the 'room'. "How old is she?" Merlin asked empathetically. He worried his bottom lip, staring into the coals. He looked back at the other wizard. "Is there anyway I can help you? I could... find you a safe place. You and your daughter," Merlin tried.

Kalian turned to Merlin with a look that was both grateful, but annoyed at the same time. "She's twelve... but Emrys, you must understand, she doesn't know who I am. To her, going anywhere with me would be like being kidnapped... so thank you, but no. Any chance of getting to know my daughter was destroyed by your king," the man stated tiredly.

Arthur gulped back harshly, feeling like he'd just swallowed sand. Seeing things from this perspective was so different. He'd been raised to see sorcerers as cruel, wicked and careless. But now... he wasn't seeing that at all. He was seeing that they too had families. That they also loved people... but that the mad pursuit of them drove them away from anyone they cared for.

Arthur began to wonder... had anything like that happened to Merlin? Was that Merlin's life too? Had he left people behind to keep them safe... only because of who he was?

Heaving a sigh, Arthur flopped down, sitting haphazardly on the shoulder of his friend, his servant, and the warlock. Everything he'd thought he knew, was slowly changing. The longer he was in this form, the more he truly learned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

** REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: No, other way around, but our writing styles are so similar, so...! Anyways, awesome guess! *Grins* And I love those words, I'll have to use them sometime! God bless you, too!**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yerp and yerp! Thank you so much for your loyalty to this story, everyone reading this has just been amazing. The support is encouraging! You've reviewed almost every chapter, I'm shocked, and stoked!**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Yes, thank you yet again! And here's the next chapter, hope you like it! *Happily clapping and grinning***

**Cpos: Thank you so much!:D**

**Guest: Thank you for reading!**

Merlin listened to the wind. It howled, and it moaned as if in some pain, and it roared, whistling through the air and against the cave. The firelight danced off the walls, beautiful and yet somehow horrible. Fire was the cause of so much pain. He hated and loved it, and if he were being he almost identified with it. Odd as it may sound. It could be used to cause such harm, agony; death. When he'd held that crystal, the images it had shown him of the Great Dragon. He had this feeling, a low hum of guilt. Freya, Gwen almost getting executed because he'd tried to save her father, and other things that had happened, and he was sure there were still others to come.

The flames glowed in blue eyes, like seeing a glimpse of his gift, or more like his soul. 'He was magic', at least that's what some seemed to think. And it was almost funny, magic being what Uther always longed to destroy, and yet it lived right under his nose.

Arthur noted Merlin's distant stare. He climbed up to his place on Merlin's shoulder, (The place he soon hoped to never have to 'perch on' again) and batted the side of his face with a paw. "Earth to Merlin, you still with us?" he asked, glacing over at Kalian, who was finally more alive than dead, thanks to Merlin.

Merlin looked at Arthur, "Always am," he grinned. He figured he would check on Kalian soon. He scratched the back of his head, grin-grimacing, "What are we going to tell Uther? What will we say happened?"

"We tell him I was on patrol, we were attacked, taken by Saxons. We fought our way out... and that's the end of it. He doesn't need to know about Kalian, or..." he tilted his head, then nodded a few times at Merlin. "That is, if this all works out. WHICH... it had better," he stated, wagging a paw in Merlin's face.

Merlin smiled a bemused smile, looking at Arthur's paw. Shaking his head to pull his mind from his thoughts of returning to Camelot and the spell, he glanced at Kalian across the cave. Moonlight had filtered into the darkness, mingling with the reds, oranges and yellows already jumping on the walls. He could make out the other sorcerer's form, carefully standing so as not to unseat the mouse, and walked towards Kalian, pondering herbs. (Oddest sentence ever)

Arthur slid easily into Merlin's front pocket. He decided he was getting good at this... of course, once he was human again, it would never be mentioned again... ever. He smiled the smallest of smiles, but stayed quiet.

"How are you feeling?" Merlin kneeled next to him, waiting for him to answer. He sifted through the last of the herbs, picking out one of them and waiting for Kalian to take it.

Kalian took the herbs and nodded slowly. "Better. I suppose I should thank you..." he stated with a half smile as he sat up. He glanced outside the cave, into the moonlight, then back in at the fire Merlin had started.

"AAahh," Merlin made a face, "No," he said shaking his head. "But if you insist," he joked light-heartedly, smiling, but then it fell off his face as he sat, his back resting against the cold stone wall.

Kalian smiled again, this time more of a smirk. "You're angry at me? Or perhaps just tired of waiting for the spell?" he asked. He knew the answer already. Merlin had waited days for the spell, as had Arthur. He owed Merlin that. Arthur? Maybe he deserved help, maybe he didn't. But Merlin deserved to know what he wanted to, that much Kalian knew. Besides that; if Merlin trusted Arthur, then Kalian would as well.

"It has been days." Merlin stared straight ahead for several moments, before he craned his neck to look at Kalian, the back of his head rubbing against rough rock, pushing his short hair out, spreading hair out like a black peacock's tail as he didn't bother to move his head away from the wall.

"I know..." Kalian said with a quiet sigh. "My magic isn't strong enough yet... I can't reverse it. Of course, you can, I assume," he stated. Merlin-Emrys, could control such magic easily. Whether he knew it or not, Kalian wasn't sure, but he was aware that Merlin COULD turn Arthur back, if he possessed the spell.

"Maybe. I could always try, if I had the spell," Merlin stated. "Before we go further with this topic, I just have to say, I've been thinking about what you said earlier..." he paused, his eyes meeting green eyes. "I will protect your daughter," he said, his jaw set in determination. He narrowed his eyes, nodding at his own words, "You have my word."

"Thank you." Kalian looked away from Merlin, coughing quietly and then turned back. He looked intently at Merlin, then at the mouse-Arthur, who was in the warlock's pocket. With a sigh, Kalian spoke the spell to reverse what he'd done.

"Ae esuom uoy lliw ton eb."

His eyes glowed gold for a moment at the magic chant, but nothing happened. He'd known he didn't have to power to fix it. His magic had not yet returned fully.

Merlin flinched, grabbing the mouse in a fist and almost chucking him across the cavern so as not to have him un-enchanted in his pocket. When nothing happened he relaxed. He let out a quiet breath, disappointment hidden in his eyes. "What is the spell again? If you tell me, we could do it together."

Kalian laughed at the obvious panic as Merlin had believed Arthur would turn in his pocket. He himself had known it wouldn't work. He blinked at Merlin, contemplating his request. He nodded. Luckily, he knew the spell, so he knew that Arthur, and his clothes, would both go back to normal size... however, he could not undue to damage done by Arthur's tail... Kalian smirked as he mused about the hole the trousers would be sporting.

He reapted the spell, slower this time, so that Merlin would catch the words. "Ae esuom uoy lliw ton eb."

Merlin breathed out a quiet breath, setting Arthur down on the ground in front of both of the magic-users. "Okay," he murmured, looking at Kalian then back at the prince. They both started repeating the spell again. The cave filled with golden eyes and chanting whispers.


	11. Chapter 11

**MerlinMorgana1579: Yep yep, and yes, he will remember! It would be horrible if he didn't! At least, he remembers, for now... *Evil laughter* (I'm cruel, right?) And hahaha you're squeaking noise! HAHhahahaha, yes, that would be awkward and almost, well, something else! Haha**

**Alaia Skyhawk: HAhaha, yeah, probably not... ;) :D**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: Well, the pants thing is a bit later, but it is still in here... HAha, well, it was a good guess! That happens to me often, second guessing myself, so, yeah! Thank you!**

**Dizi Layali: BAHHahhaa, no, not this time, *Laughter***

**Guest: Hmmmmm... *Grins mysteriously* Happy reading! *Grins evilly* **

In a moment, Arthur felt the world turn. He could see the cave, then it faded from his view and all he could see was white and gold light. The sound of chanting vaguely hit his ears and he shuddered slightly. He didn't know how long it would talk before he was actually used to the idea of magic being used for _good_.

He looked at Merlin and Kalian, only to notice them shrinking-no, he was growing. He felt a jolt of excitement, more than he had thought he would. He was going to be himself again- not mouse-Arthur, but Prince Arthur, with fingers and two legs, and hands, and _regular_ ears, and no tail.

Merlin could feel magic from his outstretched hand, the power surging into Arthur as the mouse-spell broke. The young warlock watched the creature turn into his destiny. "Arthur?" he called cautiously.

Arthur blinked, shook his head and groaned. He toppled to the floor in a bundle of limbs. He looked at his hands and was more than a bit thrilled that they were hands, not paws. "HAH!" he laughed sharply, smiling a stupidly-happy grin. He was back. He was himself. He didn't have a shirt, but luckily, he had pants. That was something. He pulled Merlin into a rough hug, laughing yet again.

Merlin returned the hug, laughing. He looked back at Kalian for a moment, "Thank you," he said, pulling away from Arthur. They could go back to Camelot now, but what beyond that? What about Kalian? Or anything else, for that matter?

Kalian shrugged and turned away, looking outside the cave again. He didn't know what would happen to him now.

"Kalian?" Arthur asked.

"We've lived in the same cave for a matter of days. You mean to tell me you don't remember my name without having to ask?" the warlock asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes and fought back the urge to have the man locked up in the cells again as soon as they got back to the castle. "Surely you do not have such a hatred of me that after everything, you cannot respect me?" the prince asked.

"Oh, I respect you... or, one day I will. You are after all, the once and future king," Kalian stated, turning to smile slightly at Merlin.

Arthur huffed out a sigh and nodded to Kalian. "Well, thank you." Kalian merely nodded silently.

Merlin frowned in thought. "What's your daughter's name?" he asked. If he was to protect her, he'd need to find her first, there was that. Moving onto the next problem, he spoke again, "Arthur, we need to travel to Camelot's Citadel," he looked back at the other sorcerer, "Do you know of Ealdor?"

Arthur nodded in agreement, though he scowled at Merlin for telling him, rather than asking him, to go to the citadel. He turned to Kalian again, waiting for the man to answer Merlin's questions.

"Her name is Frey, and yes... I have heard of Ealdor."

"Alright... You can take refuge there, if you have no where else," Merlin suggested.

Merlin was about to say something else when he saw it. The hole in the back of Arthur's trousers- apparently the hole had gained size like everything else. Merlin choked on a laugh, and put a hand over his mouth, eyes sparkling as he muted a snort-like-chuckle. "So we leave tomorrow?" Merlin asked to cover for another laugh,sort of, mumbling through his hand.

Arthur noted Merlin's laughter. He frowned slightly. "Did I say something funny, Merlin?"

Kalian smirked, having also noted the (Ahem) sizeable spot of cloth missing from Arthur's pants. He chuckled softly, only to stop when Arthur shot him a glare.

"You too? Merlin, is this what sorcerers are always like? Does magic addle your brains?"

"No, I was just noticing what a number that storm did," Merlin said lightly, with faked contemplation. He figured Arthur would understand the reference after a moment, the reference to their discussion hours ago on trousers and holes.

Arthur opened his mouth to ask what on earth Merlin was talking about. He changed his mind, and closed his mouth with a snap. He glared at Merlin, crossing his arms and then looking at Kalian with his best death glare.

"I should have you both put in the stocks for... teasing." he stated with a huff.

"Of course. I understand teasing is the highest of crimes..." Kalian kidded.

Merlin belted out a laugh. "When you order us to be put in the stocks, remember to keep your back against a wall at all times," he joked, smiling 'innocently'.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur grouched. Finally, he ended up back-fisting Merlin's head, and laughing slightly. "There simply is no end to your wit, is there?" he muttered, trying not to laugh as well. Kalian merely shook his head, watching the interaction between the two of them with mild amusement and quiet laughter.

"AAAhhwwwwhhhh!" Merlin exclaimed, putting a hand on the back of his head and looking incredulously at Arthur. "Maybe I should start wearing a helmet everywhere!" Merlin complained.

Arthur nodded, widening his eyes and smiling the sarcastic, 'very good idea Merlin' smile. "Maybe you should, heaven knows you need it," the young prince teased his friend. Yes... friend. He didn't care that the king didn't want him to have 'common' friends. Merlin wasn't 'common' anyway.

"Yeah!" Merlin said, voice raising slightly. He broke into a smile after several short seconds.

Arthur nodded once, snorting and rolling his eyes after a moment. He patted Merlin's shoulder, and nodded to Kalian. "Get some rest, tomorrow's a big day."

**Sorry this one was so short! Hope you enjoyed, God bless!**


	12. Chapter 12

**REVIEW REPLIES:  
><strong>

**MerlinMorgana1579: I wish we had thought of that, but alas, it 'twasn't so. Oh well! BAHahhahahahaha though! And oh my gosh, we thought of it just to late. We said she was twelve, I believe it was in chapter 11 or 10, not sure, but I think it is in there somewhere. *Sigh* **

**Bellanca: Oh no, that's alright, you reviewed now! :) HAHHAhahah the eyebrow of Doom, yup yup... hehe... And yes, well, we couldn't get it to really fit, so, perhaps in a sequel... ;) **

**Hannah Lynn McDonald:Hahha, well, if you haven't before, you have now! Danke`. And I'm not sure, I just... did. *Laughing***

**Narnian Dreams: Haha :DDDD Oh, well, we thought about it, AFTER we wrote in an earlier chapter that she was twelve, so, *Sigh*, he's still single... **

**Alaia Skyhawk: Alright, I'm glad! **

Merlin straightened the blanket out one last time, then moved back, moaning. The night before had been the first real sleep he'd gotten in about a week. They'd gotten back to Camelot the night before, and now there they were, and there he was, as if nothing had happened. But it was just strange. He'd actually found Frey, or, more like had Gaius find her. She lived near where Gwen lived, surprisingly enough.

Merlin scratched at the side of his head, ruffling his short hair then dropping his arm, letting it dangle limply at his side. "Yeah," he said breathlessly, counting chores in his head.

Arthur walked in that moment, and wasn't surprised to see Merlin, straightening the covers on his bed. It was sort of strange really... surreal almost. Everything he'd learned over the past week was still swirling in his head, and he couldn't quite come to terms with it. He'd kept Merlin's secret... secret, and he had told no one about Kalian.

"The king commends you on your," Arthur paused, smiling and coughing* "...incredible rescue." He'd told the king that he had been captured by the Saxons while out on a hunting trip, and that Merlin had come, brought him a sword, and distracted the guards long enough for him to escape. That was his story, and he was sticking with it.

Merlin's jaw dropped. "What?" he scoffed in disbelief. "You're joking." His expression morphed from disbelief, to denial, to a mix of shock and disbelief again. "You're serious?" his voice rose slightly into a higher pitch. "What did I do?"

"Don't look so shocked, Merlin. I give credit when credit is due. You brought my horse, and my sword, and then distracted the guards, giving me enough time to fight them off. We escaped, and that was the end of it," Arthur stated, laughing at the shocked look on his manservant-the warlock's face. It was amusing to see, supposedly the world's most powerful wizard, looking so utterly confused.

"Oh," Merlin said lamely, staring suspiciously at Arthur, as if he expected him to start laughing at Merlin's expense any second, talking about how gullible he was. That was far more probable then Uther 'commending' him.

"...Does... Does this mean I get a day off?" he asked, close to timidly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "My father can't give you the day off. You're my servant," he chuckled. "So... you can have two." he stated with a grin as he strode across the room, wrapped an arm around Merlin's neck, and gave him a 'noogie.'

Merlin gripped his arm, trying to pry it away, "Gaahh- Awwhh, Arthur! GGaaaHH!" he exclaimed, groaning in complaint. Trying to wriggle free, he tried for a glare, all the while hiding a smile.

Arthur chuckled and 'released' Merlin from his grip. He strode over to the window at the far side of his chambers and was just in time to see Gaius walking with a young woman, about Merlin's age, possibly younger.

"That's Frey?" he asked, looking back at Merlin for his answer.

About to say something else, Merlin opened his mouth, and then snapped it shut again. He crossed the room to the window, looking over Arthur's shoulder outside. "Yeah..." he said distantly, wondering what she was doing with Gaius. Was she injured? He started backing up, then turned around; jogging towards the door, "You said two days- To late to take it back!" he called.

Arthur shook his head and snorted. He had no intention of taking it back. Besides that, he knew that Merlin would be skulking somewhere close. Apparently, Merlin rarely left Arthur alone for more than a few hours anyway.

Merlin dodged servants and knights that filtered through the halls, and burst outside; panting by the time he caught up to Gaius and Frey. "Gaius," he panted, sucking in a deep breath, "Hi," he looked at Frey, then at Gaius expectantly, momentarily resting his hands on his knees. "What 'appened?"

Gaius' eyebrows rose in a confused expression. "I could ask you the same thing. Merlin, what on earth are you running from?" he asked.

Frey, for her part, looked bemused, and yet as though she were about to laugh at the way Merlin had charged out of the castle in such a wild manner. He flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and ran her slender fingers through it to straighten it, then flung it back to its place.

"Well," Merlin said, pointing behind him in the general direction of the castle, then waving to the people in front of them. "Not, not from- to, just thought- y' might need help, Arthur, gave me the day," he took a deep, shuddering breathing, "Off." Straightening up, he met Gaius' eyes and grinned.

Gaius nodded once, still looking rather suspicious. "Well, if that's what you were here for. I do have a few chores I need done. The leech tank needs cleaning... I hadn't the time to do it myself. Take Frey with you. I've a meeting with the king," the old physician stated, grinning slightly as he dipped his head and then took off at a slow, almost-waddling pace.

Merlin gaped quizzically, a sound between a squeak and a croak coming out of him. He looked back at Frey, shrugging and smiling again, then started off at an upbeat walk. He motioned for Frey to follow him to the physician's chambers. "What's been bothering you?" he asked.

"Nothing's... bothering me," the young woman blurted. "Why would something be bothering me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes and cocking her head as she looked at Merlin. She picked up her skirt so as not to step on it, at the same time, revealing her bare feet.

"Then why were you talking to Gaius? And going to the physician's chambers, for that matter?" Merlin walked slowly, slower than normal at least. He glanced up at Arthur's chamber's window, half expecting to see the prince still looking out of it.

"Oh. Alright." Merlin looked at her posture and leisurely dropped in step behind her, clasping his hands together behind his back as he walked. "And you're alright now?" he asked, concern on the outlying tone of his voice.

"Yes... Some say it was a miracle..." she mused with a shrug, not saying what she knew it actually was. She wouldn't say. She knew it wasn't safe to say in Camelot, that you were healed by a sorcerer, as she guessed she had been. She had been ill... so much so that Gaius, whom she trusted, had given her only about a month to live... yet here she was, cured.

Oh. Oh, Merlin thought. Kalian. Ah. He nodded, "Well, I'm glad you're better," he said, glancing around himself as they walked inside of the castle. He led the way towards the Physician's quarters.

Frey wrinkled her nose as Merlin took lead again. This time however, she didn't get in front of him, but let him walk before her. She nodded to Gwen, who passed by in the opposite direction. She knew her, a little. She followed Merlin to the physician's chambers, and waited for him to open the door.

Merlin opened the door, and practically glared at the leech tank, there never really were days off in Camelot. He closed the door after them. "Can I get you anything?" he asked, even as he made his way into the room.

"No, nothing." she responded absently. She came into the house after Merlin, and closed the door after her. She found a bench and sat on it, watching in amusement as a look of disgust passed over Merlin's face as he started cleaning the leech tank.

Leeches tried to attach themselves to the great Emrys' face as be scrubbed the tank. But his mind was somewhere else entirely, thinking about a promise. A promise of protection, a promise to Kalian, the father of the very girl watching him with amusement glistening in her eyes; unknowing of what he had told Kalian days prier.

**Annnndd that is the end of this! SO MANY THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO FAVED, FOLLOWED, AND ESPECIALLY REVIEWED! LOOK OUT FOR A SEQUEL! There might MIGHT be a sequel coming... But I guess that depends, do you guys WANT a sequel?**


End file.
